Doctor Who: Adventures on the Planet Erotismotopia
by OriontheFox
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Pond find themselves in a spot of trouble when the get stuck on a strange planet where love is literally in the air. Amy and her Doctor soon take their relationship to an unexpected level. Sexy makes an appearance, as well. Two sex scenes within.


"Harder, Doctor! Harder!" screamed Amy Pond, her head thrown back and her long red hair cascading down her thin body. The Doctor whirled around to look at her as he continued to struggle with the TARDIS' Temporal Shift Manipulator lever.

"I'm trying as well as I can manage!" he shouted back, glancing nervously at the wound on her shoulder. It was bleeding, but the Doctor was relieved to see it wasn't all that bad. Still, there was no time to be lost. The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS' console and threw all his weight on the lever, finally getting it to switch over. The TARDIS, which had been shuddering and rolling all about, calmed down and flew smoothly once again. The Doctor turned away from the console and rushed over to Amy's side. He looked at her wound closer, then smiled. "My, my, Amelia Pond" he marveled. "You are a brave soul." He kissed her on the forehead, and then whirled away back to the console, making sure they were on the right path. The Doctor pulled this lever, threw that switch, and turned every knob he could find. Then he examined the console's display. He immediately became worried. Amy noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The Doctor turned to her, smiling unconvincingly.

"Absolutely nothing," he lied. "Everything's great. We are all in tip-top shape." Amy looked at him sternly.

"You never say 'tip-top shape'." she accused. The Doctor threw up his hands.

"You're right. Why on earth would anyone ever say that? Well, people on Earth would say that because you people don't know anything," he ranted. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Doctor! Where are we going?" she demanded. The Doctor wrung his hands nervously.

"Well," he began slowly. "The TARDIS is running low on fuel. She needs to set down and recharge. The nearest planet, however, is not a very good one. Quite nasty there, actually." Amy shrugged.

"What's so nasty about it?"

"Difficult to say..."

"You never seem to have trouble saying anything."

"But this is a wee bit different."

"Different?" Amy asked. The Doctor groaned.

"Alright. Its the planet Erotismotopia. The people that live there consider themselves to be the universe's greatest romantics. They have no concept of marriage, because they all think you should just have sex with whomever you feel like." Amy's eyes grew wide.

"They must have a lot of parentless children," she commented.

"Erotismotopians don't conceive children through sex. Babies grow on trees. They literally grow on trees."

"I still don't see how this affects us." Amy said. The Doctor groaned yet again.

"The air on Erotismotopia carries a strong aphrodisiac that causes everyone to want to have sex with everyone. So if we go out in the open air, we'll go off naked and start fornicating with the nearest Erotismotopian." The Doctor explained. Amy laughed.

"I'll admit," she said with a mischievous smile. "I'm rather intrigued." The Doctor shook his head.

"Humans. I will never understand you. So cavalier with your sexual organs. Ready for anyone to come along and sleep with you." Amy blushed.

"I said I was intrigued, not that I wanted to go out there and try it. You said we would only be affected if we went out into the open air. So we will stay on the TARDIS until she finishes recharging and then we will leave straightaway." The Doctor thought about it.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "I guess we have no choice." He went over to the console and steered them in the direction of Erotismotopia.

When they landed, the Doctor turned to Amy and looked at her sternly. "Now, remember, you must not leave the TARDIS. If you run off, it will be near impossible to find you." Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'm going to run and get some medical supplies to patch up that Phoraxian bite you got." With that, the Doctor walked off into the TARDIS, in search of the medical cabinet. He found the first aid kit in no time and walked back to the control room. Amy had taken her blouse off and was inspecting the small bite on her shoulder with a grimace. The Doctor was briefly distracted as he noticed how well Amy's breasts filled her lacy, black bra and perfect her cleavage looked. His eyes were drawn to her flat stomach, and he saw how smooth it was as it led down into her tight jean pants. She noticed him staring.

"The bite's not that bad, really," she assured him, thinking he was looking at her wound. The Doctor snapped out of his trance. He had never seen Amy this bare before and it turned him on in a way he hadn't felt in several hundred years. He sat down next to her on the floor of the console room, unraveling a roll of gauze. In no time he had her patched up, nice and neat.

"There you are," he said, somewhat triumphantly. "As good as new. It should only take a week or two to heal up perfectly." Amy smiled.

"Thank you very much, Doctor. I appreciate it."

They sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavy and getting more sexually aroused by the second. Amy couldn't stand it any more and broke the silence.

"Make love to me, Doctor," she begged. "I'm so alone. Please love me." The Doctor hesitated, but not for long. He reached over and lightly touched his fingers to her bra, rubbing his thumb over her nipples. Then he unclasped Amy's bra and let her perfect breasts fall free. They were medium in size and had perky little nipples. The Doctor cupped them in his hands.

"They're beautiful," he gasped. He put his mouth on one of them and sucked it slowly and gently. Amy moaned in pleasure. She ran her hands through the Doctor's abundant hair, combing it back. She eased the Doctor back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got it open, she pressed her small hands to his toned chest. She traced a finger down the center of his torso, and worked a hand into his crotch. She rubbed and squeezed, until she felt his penis grow hard. He groaned and pulled her close to him.

Amy climbed on top of the Doctor as he lay down. She gyrated, grinding her crotch on his. Her mouth was getting very dry as she breathed harder and harder.

"I'm so wet," she sighed. The Doctor stared up at her dangling breasts as they jiggled and danced above him. He stopped her gyrating as he reached to unbutton her pants. She stood up and wiggled her ass to get her pants off. She was naked except for some lacy, red panties. They were thoroughly soaked with the wetness from her vagina.

Amy settled back down on top of the Doctor and began to kiss his chest, just barely touching her red, red lips to his trembling skin. She slowly worked her way down to his pants' button. Using her mouth, she undid the button. Then she carefully worked off the pants, taking the Doctor's underwear with them. Amy smiled at the Doctor. She took his length in her hands, feeling how warm and rock-hard it was. She bent down, and gently brushed her mouth on the soft head of his penis. He shuddered with pleasure. Amy put it fully into her soft, wet mouth and began to work it in and out. Her nostrils were filled with a musky scent, and she felt a tightening somewhere in her navel. She continued to suck him while she rubbed her hands up and down his body. Amy felt his toned muscle and strong body. She could tell the Doctor was close to completion, so she slowed to a stop and pulled her mouth off him. The Doctor grinned, and took her in his arms.

"My turn, I believe," he said as he set her down on her back. The Doctor lay almost fully on her, feeling skin on skin. He kissed her neck, traveled along her jawline and then headed down to her breasts. His tongue circled around her nipple, flicking it a few times. Moving down even further, the Doctor passed over Amy's stomach and moved down to her panties. He pulled them off and pressed his lips to her bare pussy. Amy trembled as he pleasured her, licking inside her, playing with her clitoris. She brought her legs together, pressing her thighs to either side of the Doctor's head. Her hands ran through his thick brown hair. The Doctor finished, and began rubbing his member against her vagina. He began to insert it, first just the tip, then a little bit more, then more; until finally he was all the way in her. Taking Amy by the hips, he started thrusting slowly. Amy lay, head thrown back with her long red hair splayed out on the floor, her mouth open and letting forth slight moans and squeals of pleasure. The Doctor picked up speed, thrusting harder and harder.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, watching the sweat form on his forehead and his chest and forearms. She could hardly focus on one thing, she felt so good. This was only her second time having sex, and the Doctor was much better than her other, inexperienced partner. He knew just how to move inside her. Intense waves of tingling pleasure traveled up from her vagina, into her stomach, up into her breasts. She rubbed them fiercely, as the Doctor rocked her back and forth on the floor. Amy bit her lip as the Doctor hit her just right.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed in surprise. "Oh!" The Doctor slowed down then stopped to reposition himself on the bottom. Amy climbed on top and began bouncing up and down on his shaft, her hair flying everywhere. The Doctor grunted as he wiped sweat from his eyes. Amy rubbed her clit as she continued to bounce, gyrate, and rub herself on his groin. She leaned down over him, her breasts hanging down in his face. He kissed her, biting her bottom lip. The Doctor ran his hands up and down her body. He even smacked her ass a few times. She felt her ass cheeks jiggle at the contact; her skin tingling with erotic pain.

"Oh, Doctor!" she said, out of breath. "I've imagined this ever since I met you! I love you!" The Doctor thrust into her harder, and then stopped to turn her over onto her back again. Then he resumed with great ferocity. Amy went blind with pleasure. She could hardly tell what was happening. She could only concentrate on him inside her. Desperately she wanted him to cum inside her.

"Keep going, Doctor," she encouraged. The Doctor's breath became heavier. He fucked her harder and faster. All of a sudden Amy reached her climax. She scrunched up her face as every muscle in her body tightened. Then she lay motionless, exhausted, while the Doctor neared completion. He quickened suddenly, and then came. Amy felt his warm fluid spill into her, squirting with force. The Doctor slowed to a stop and collapsed on top of her. He kissed her breathlessly.

"Thank you Amy," he said. "That was amazing. Absolutely wonderful. It's been hundreds of years since I've done that. Not to mention that it was the best I've ever had." Amy tingled with pleasure. She was happy to have pleased him like that. She really did adore the Doctor.

Amy finished getting dressed. Her pussy still felt warm from the sex. The Doctor's face was still flushed as he tried to get his hair back under control. Amy was pretty sure it had just hit him what they had done. She knew it was the effect of Erotismotopia that had caused him to fuck her, but she didn't care how it happened, just that it did. The Doctor was disappointed in himself, though. She could tell.

"Its okay, Doctor. Its perfectly natural to be attracted to a pretty girl like me." she brushed her fingers across his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" The Doctor said nothing. He just stared at the TARDIS' console. Then...

"I'm going to have to go to the TARDIS' conciousness and actually communicate with her. I need to show her how to heal herself. That's the only way to get out of here. It will take me about an hour to travel there, and another hour to travel back. I need you to stay here and watch the console for any danger signs. I'll see you soon."

And with that, the Doctor was gone.

The Doctor couldn't believe himself; believe what he'd done. He berated himself silently as he walked deeper and deeper into the labyrinthian machine that was the TARDIS. The Doctor had only ever had sex with one other woman before. It had been hundreds of years ago, and the other woman had been his wife. After the Doctor was forced to use the Moment, after Gallifrey was destroyed, after the Doctor killed his wife and his children and his grandchildren, he had sworn never to let himself get close to another woman in the way he had been with his wife. He knew that a portion of the blame for his oath being broken lay on the strange magic of the planet Erotismotopia, but he was not fully exempt, as he had wanted to bed Amy. He acted of his own free will. That fact just made things worse. The Doctor continued to exasperate himself as he walked on.

Many minutes later, he finally reached the center of the TARDIS, where her consciousness was fully housed. There were other bits and pieces of her spread throughout her body, such as in the console where her equivalent of a spirit resided, and in the Time Reactor, which was basically her heart. But here was her mind. For the TARDIS was a living thing, and she needed a mind just like anything else that was alive. As the Doctor entered the room, he immediately saw that things were different there than the last time he had visited. Normally it was filled with an ethereal cloud of electricity as the TARDIS' synapses fired continuously. This time, however, it was empty but for a large bed and a window with rain pattering lightly upon its panes.

"Rain inside the TARDIS," wondered aloud the Doctor. "It's not every day you see that, mind."

He walked further in the room, turned in a full circle, and came back around to see a lithe brunette wearing nothing but deep blue lingerie with white trim stretched out upon the bed. The Doctor was visibly surprised, but came to a quick realization. He had only ever encountered the TARDIS in human form once before. Needless to say, it was a form he would never forget. Before the Doctor's stuttering mouth could form a coherent thought, she spoke.

"Hello, Doctor," the TARDIS intoned breathily. "It's been much too long since last we spoke like this. I was beginning to worry that you preferred me without a voice. Or a body." With these last words, the TARDIS slowly brought a had down her neck, in between her breast, gently across her stomach, and laid it to rest down her panties.

"I've always wanted to please you, you know. Whether by saving your life countless times, or in the biblical sense." She now brought shiny, wet fingers from her panties to her mouth.

The Doctor's mind finally slipped into gear. He guessed immediately that the TARDIS had obviously been affected by the atmosphere of this planet, and had formed herself a body in order to seek the satisfaction of her sexual desires. Thankfully, the Doctor was no longer feeling the effects of Erotismotopia. He walked towards her confrontationally.

"Now, now TARDIS, put some clothes on. There's work to be done."

She shook her head slowly. "That's not my name. What's my name?"

He swallowed hard and was unable to answer. She shook her head again.

"Poor Doctor can't even speak. That's okay. Sexy will take care of him. Come here, Doctor. Lay your head on Sexy's breast. She'll make everything better."

The Doctor lay down on the bed, entranced.

"There you go, love. So much better. Everything will be okay. Just say my name and you'll feel so much better."

The Doctor let out a sort of whimper. "Sexy," he said quietly at first. Then, at her request, he said it again. And again. And again.

"There we are, my darling Doctor. Now, let's see what we can do about those clothes. Sexy will take care of you." She stood up on her black-painted toes to be tall enough to pull the Doctor's shirt over his head. Her messy brown hair fell this way and that as she undressed her Doctor. When he stood full in the nude, she knelt down and took his penis in her delicate fingers and began to rub it to an erection. When it had grown some, she put it in her mouth, wetting it and sucking. Struck by an idea, she removed him from her mouth, caused a stud to appear in her tongue, and then put him back in her. Using her tongue, and tongue-ring, to great effect, she worked to bring the Doctor to completion. The Doctor stood quietly, sporadic twitches of pleasure showing on his face. The TARDIS continued to suck until all of a sudden he came inside of her mouth. She was only slightly surprised, but she took it all, and swallowed. With a grin, she stood up and pressed her silky skin against the Doctor.

"Come to bed with me," she whispered. The Doctor nodded and went with her.

She laid him gently on his back, and after pulling her panties off, she climbed on top of him. Slowly, and ever so gently, she rubbed her bare vagina on his member. She trembled as she anticipated having him inside of her, but forced herself to prolong the enjoyment. She rubbed a little faster now, her wetness spreading all over the Doctor's crotch. He continued to enjoy this all in silence though, with no more than a grunt or groan every so often. The TARDIS was fine with this, however, as she really only cared about her pleasure from this point forward. She had already made sure that the Doctor had orgasmed. It was now her turn to achieve a release.

She rubbed up against him a few more times, then finally reached down beneath her, grabbed a hold of his penis, and slowly inserted him inside her. She moved up and down him rhythmically, her breasts bouncing tightly, as they were still confined in her bra. After a while, the TARDIS began to feel very heated. She let a moan or two escape her mouth. She was getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Reaching up, the Doctor unclasped the TARDIS' deep blue bra, and her largish breasts fell forward. Certainly, she was well-endowed. The Doctor fondled her almost absentmindedly as his Sexy continued to bounce up and down, faster all the time. She was moaning and whining uncontrollably now, and she was nearing orgasm.

"I'm almost there, Doctor," gasped Sexy. "You're so handsome, so wonderful."

The TARDIS scrunched her eyes closed and her whole body shuddered in ecstasy. She came, paused for a breathless moment, and then came yet again. She smiled and was overcome by joyful emotion as she continued on for a few moments more until the Doctor released inside her. She felt the warmth of his fluid as she produced a handkerchief from nowhere and began wiping his ejaculation off of her.

Once she had cleaned up, she laid herself next to the Doctor, pressing as close to him as possible.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," she exclaimed. The Doctor smiled.

"I'm glad I was finally able to indulge you," he said. "It was wonderful, wasn't it?"

As they lay there, relaxing, the door suddenly opened and a naked Amy Pond walked buoyantly in, her red hair waving and flowing.

"So, Doctor," she said, accent as Scottish as ever. "I see that you've been active today. Apparently one beautiful woman was not enough. It's okay, though. I know the TARDIS has been with you much longer than I have. I've heard you call her Sexy before. I know how you feel about her."

The Doctor blushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amy pressed a gentle finger to his lips. She then climbed into bed next to him, taking up the side not occupied by the TARDIS. She laid a bare leg across him, gave him a hump or two, and then settled in. The TARDIS flashed Amy a smile, and turned to the Doctor saying,

"What more could you ask for, Doctor?"


End file.
